


(No)rmal

by Emotionallydrained



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Bah bump bauh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotionallydrained/pseuds/Emotionallydrained
Summary: Beca was normal, key word was...





	(No)rmal

I wake up in a strange room it’s a light blue it’s a fairly big room with three doors.  
I’m on a pale sky blue bed with a white frame, and a light blue canopy. The bed stands are a polished white, the lamps are dark blue with stars and a moon at the top. I look around in a corner, there’s a white desk with a office chair and a Mac computer. I look at the other corner, a white bookshelf and a glass egg shaped hanging chair right by a door . I look a little farther to where I’m looking straight ahead at a white dresser, with a tv on the dresser. On the other side is another door. In that corner is a standing mirror next to a bay window, with books under the ledge. In the corner there Is a small curved couch it has bluish white tints and a large window, next is the bedside table and bed. I get up and look out the window as I plop down. It’s soft. There is a medium sized blue fur rug. As I get to the window,it has a latch. I open it to revel a balcony. The view is a beach with crystal blue water and white sand. the balcony is off the side of the house.  
The balcony a square shape it has two parts with rails made of glass and the rest is cornered by the house. it ha has two wicker chairs with blue cushions an a wicker side table in the middle there’s a plant in a pot on the table. I head back into the room the I open door on the left side of the dresser its a large walk in closet. with racks of clothes and a 360 seat with a flat riser area in the middle. I walk out and go to the right side of the dresser it’s a also master sized bathroom with a duo sink with white marble countertops and a glass shower and on one side a white wall then a bathtub with vents. there’s a door with a toilet I exit the bathroom with shock and confusion I nervously open the door next to the corner. it’s a thin hall with marble floors high ceilings and curve in the wall with plants and candles in them. I creep down the hall till I get to a door I open it to reveal a large great room. with a grand staircase on the opposite side it’s marble with glass rails it stops and divides in two smaller stairs. they rap around the whole room then ends where I’m standing. in a ledge there’s glass rails and oak doors with glass pains I tip two through the house I can tell this house is nice I open the door closest to me with the gold plate room (20)to reveal a bedroom with a crisp white bedspread and a king size bed it deals like a luxury hotel room I move on to the next room (21) it’s a spa room with a sauna and massage table I close that door and soon open the next door(22) it’s a large room with a king bed with a white headboard the bed has pink bedspread and glass sliding door to a balcony there’s a marble fireplace with a flatscreen tv above it there’s a door leading to a bathroom with girly stuff everywhere and then a huge closet overflowing and  
I exit the closet not wanting to be crushed and the bathroom till I’m in the room with pale pink walls I see a desk with a. Macbook air and a phone with a bejeweled pink case I hear footsteps and hide under the bed as they enter the bathroom I make my move I out of the room and around the corner into the next door(23) I can tell it’s the master room and I exit knowing that is a risky move the door next to that room(24) is a bathroom and next to that is a locked room(25) I walk across the staircase and to the other side of the second floor and open a large glass door(26) and walk out into the skybox view of a pool a large indoor pool with a hot tub water slide and diving board I exit that room to room (27) a bedroom with a marble fireplace and a hotel like bed I continue on to the next room room(28) a bathroom with a door to room(29) a large storage room I exit the storage and bathroom and get to door( 29) it’s a room with a bunk bed and a desk I walk till I get to the last door (30) it’s a dark spiral staircase going up I run out and down to the marble staircase and walk down the grand room has a small sitting zone with square blocks carved in the side of the stairs and large modern windows there is a light gray carpet with white and dark gray squares by the sides it forked in the middle one way Leeds to a arch I followed the right way to a large kitchen with gray cabinets and white counters a island in the middle and a duo stove and sink the kitchen the kitchen led of to a small hall with a bay wind with a curved bough and a small table and a door to a giant closet the end has a narrow doorway that leads to I big living room with a black C couch and a large flat screen and a curtain behind it is a movie room I walk to a door in the theater it leads to the grand room And go on to left it leds to a hallway and go in the nearest door (19) it’s a pool the one I saw from the skybox I look the at the natural light from the floor to ceiling windows round the walls I exert and go into room (18) it’s a garage with many cars I exit and go to room (17) it’s a small room with a door to (16) I cross the hall to (15) a small bathroom at the end of the hall there’s room (14) there’s a staircase down to the basement I guess I exit and see another room (13) I enter to find myself outside I see a infinity pool and the beach (beep) (beep) I wake up in a room I recognize my small room with a twin bed and my dresser It up “must of be a dream” my foster mom Stacy walks up  
“beca I’m sorry to say this but we have found you a permanent home but it’s in Malibu”  
I look at her in shock and start tearing up  
As we pull up to the gate of this house I start fighting tears know this may be last time i see this woman who helped me through everything  
“well this is it” she says with a voice showing that she’s fighting tears too we hug as she gets in I let a lonely tear slide down my cheek down to the pathment I say bye in regret and sadness I walk up the pathed path towards driveway with a fountain in the middle the house was large and modern and strangely familiar but I ignored that and ringed the doorbell a tall brunette answered the door  
“hi I’m danika” hi I said coldly she pulled me in by the hand the room was definitely formiller a grand staircase a sitting area with a bookshelf carved in to the stairs and I can finish before dinika pulls me up stairs to a door and opens it it’s a hallway with a door at the end she opens the door and it hits me the room from my dream she said  
“this is your room we will get a plate with your name soon”  
I sit on the bed and touched the bag next to me as I look through everything I have in there I find a picture of me and Stacy a lone tear drops on the picture right on Stacy’s face I almost start crying when I hear a knock a girl with wavy shoulder length dirty blonde hair and steelish blue eyes and freckles opens the door hand walks over  
“hi I’m Emily you must be beca”  
I look at her and say I just needs some time with that she leaves and I finish unpacking and go to sleep  
—————-dream starts———-,life  
I’m running the moon is the only light as I run through the forest I parochial a road and a street light comes into view then houses till I stop at one 7498 Trimble street a small two story house I open the door a narrow hall Metsu me I look in the small kitchen with a dining table I run up the stairs crying Stacy I screamed when I saw the girl ——dream ends——  
Two years have passed me and Emily are best friends and wait Danika is calling us down  
“now girls we have a new girl entering our family meet crystal  
a blonde with aqua eyes walks in I knew this girl meant trouble  
“can u take me to my room” crystal asks  
“girls can you take crystal so she can pick a temporary room while her room, 22 is being set up?”  
um ok we take her upstairs and I show her the rooms and when we get to mine see asks if she can take a look around I nervously let her and she says I will take this room i tell her it’s mine but when I do she responds with  
“look u may have been the queen but guess what sweetheart your nothing”  
I look at her just as I’m about to say something Danika walks  
“ahh crystal this is becas room but I bet she will share with u  
‘um actually I don’t feel well so I don’t think that’s A good Idea’ I tell Danika she leads crystal to the room next door room (20) I can’t sleep crystal plays loud music to “help her sleep” I am revealed to know her room is ready but am crushed to know it’s only room (22) crystal pens the door and screams  
“omg it’s pef”  
Me and Emily walk away and go to her room Emily’s room I’d weird it’s a small room no windows and a small cot like bed we talk about crystal and about how close school is we look at the clock it’s almost 9:00 I tell Emily I must go to bed she hugs me and we look at each other.i leave the room and am about to shower when Emily enters the room she says  
“you let ur phone I will put it on the bed” I tell her thanks I finish my shower and am getting dressed when crystal enters  
“I’m warning you Emily is not who u think”  
umm crystal why are u in my room anyway  
“to give u this” she hands me a Poster is this some cruel joke a ask  
“Your curiosity and loyalty is gonna be the end of you” crystal says as she leaves I can’t sleep that night I keep on thinking of the poster and my curiosity will be the end of me what i look at the poster one more and noticed a date ‘June 8, 2019’ that’s in a week I wonder if crystal is trying to warn me but about what and why I fall asleep and wake up it’s almost noon I groggily walk down the stairs to the kitchen Danika is there on her laptop  
“hey sleepy head”  
I look at her my long brown hair getting in my face a grab some toast “hey we got u a surprise” she points to a box on the counter I open it 

there is black jodhpurs and a dark blue riding coat I look at her  
“I know you used to ride so after u get dressed I have to show u something I get dressed and record time and Danika leads me outside past the pool and patio down some stairs are u going in the lake a ask confused  
“no we are going there a a gravel trail hose to a small barn I run to the barn and look at the horses I look at one (star) a jet black mare with a star on her forehead looks at me  
“star I knew u would like her… her mom was a Arabian and her dad was a champion racer thoroughbred” a worker comes down with a black saddle and reins and a dark blue saddle pad I hook her harness to some cross ties and tack her and groom her has this place been here the whole time  
“yup” I walk her out to a outside area and mount her I tap her with my foot and ask her to walk her movements were so fluid like we're floating she tugs the rains and I give her some she moves into a trot in less than 2 beats the horses I used to ride were old and stubborn nothing like star we canter around the arena about a dozen times till we stop in the middle I let her rest as I dismount and lead her into the barn and untack her and groom her I put her in her stall and look around there’s around 7 horses I ask Danika if this is her stable  
“ya I used to ride a lot but now they are rided by the stable hands but now that your heart I will reserve star for you“ me and Danika walk to the house and walk to my room (dream starts) I’m at a house Stacy’s house there’s a girl in the yard on the swings her dark brown hair floating in the wind I walk up to her  
“hi I’m abigale” the girl says  
‘hi I respond  
“I’m looking for something can u help me”  
ummm ok  
“I gave the key to someone”  
The key to what I ask  
“the cellar” the what I ask confused  
“in the basement”  
(Dream ends)  
I wake up with a jolt I keep on having these dream and what is that a pin board is on my wall on it is the missing poster a picture of our house and the name abigale all connected by red string and in the middle a picture of a cellar door I look at it confused it's probably a harsh prank I guess I graph a blanket and cover it up I walk into my closet and look at the jodhpurs I grab them and put them on I walk down the stairs and see Danika her eyes pink I hug her she smiles and hands me a carrot  
“give this to star” I put it in my pocket and run to the tack room I grab a black saddle with a dark blue pad and a “43” girth and some reins with the name star on a plaque above it i walk to sars stall and grab her halter and hook her to cross ties the horse was already brushed so I put her saddle and saddle pad on her I lift the saddle flap and hook the girth I I put her reins on and unhook her and lead her to the outside arena I pull the stirrups down and mount she walks forward as I turn her to the wall she pulls on the rains urging to go faster I give her some rein and she starts trotting a smooth trot the saddle starts slipping and she starts cantering I start to slip I lose my grip and am only holding the edge of the reins star gets confused and thinks I shan’t her to gallop she is heading straight towards the arenas fence and jumps over it I let go of the rains mid jump and my foot gets stuck in the sturip I’m dangling when she lands I fall on the ground everything hurts star runs into the forest a follow her limping I find her on the ground her reins stuck on a tree she has some cuts but otherwise seems fine we walk down a little trail till it ends at the stable i untack her and let her rest I enter the house Emily looks at me  
“heyy omg I redid my room” she drags me up to her room she got a bed that had a gray backboard and couch like handles on the end  
She put a coffee table in front of it with her dresser with a small tv in it in a corner is a small twin bed with a medal end  
“dont u love it” Emily asks I respond with a ya and tell her I have to shower I run out and down the hall where I in a rush enter the wrong room I enter emilys old room r I see a open book on her bed her diary on it there was a chilling sentence in it  
{“abigale i will avenge you ”} I heard footsteps approaching and the doorknob started to turn I stuffed the diary in my hoodie pocket and flopped under the bed in milla seconds to spare emily walks in and starts looking around she enters the bathroom and I zoomed out i feel they diery i my pocket and (  
I fall i look up its emily she is looking around and sees me awake  
“Ohh ummmmm beca im sorry”  
I tell her its ok and with that she runs back in her room ‘she must of exited the bathrooms hall door’ i looked and saw a key with a peice a tape with he words cellerbasement, I suddenly fall asleep  
DREAM STARTS  
Im at stacy's house the girl abigale still on the swings  
“u got the key she says happly”  
I FEEL IT STILL IN MY HANDS I GIVE IT TO HER SHE LOOKS DISAPPOINTED WHEN I GIVE HER IT “she has a copy of it she shows me the molding wax on the key” I look confused then she disappears  
——Dream ends—-  
I wake up my head hurts. I look on the bulletin board, it’s been uncovered and a new red string has appeared. A drawing of a key has appeared! I look in my hand, a key is there. Pictures flash back from they day before. I turn out to have a temperature and sleep the rest of the day I don't have a dream just a picture of the number 4 as in four days have passed (next day) I wake up my head feels better but I know I can’t waste more time it’s Tuesday tomorrow is Friday I see a note on my dresser  
“me and Emily went to her friends birthday party be back at 3pm -Danika”  
it’s all ready. 2:30 I sneak out and go to Emily’s door I open it and look behind me before entering the room I look around ‘come on’ I look desperately for anything nothing I hear the front door open I rush and close Emily’s door  
“hey you feeling better?” Danika asks I nod she asks me to pick up my room I do as told and only look at the clock when I done 6:48 I know I should take a shower and I get ready for bed. (dream starts  
I am walking the halls it’s dark and dingy I exit the door and appear at the house abigale is there she only says one thing “run” (dream ends)  
I remember one word run I think something has been trying to warn me the pin board all the lines lead to picture of a door the door to the basement I know something is down there I run down stairs towards the door I open it and and walk down I open the cellar door and step in that’s when I realized I made a mistake.  
“Bye bye” a cold voice says I turn around Emily is shutting the door. I run but it’s too late. I plead for help. I fell right into her trap. Crystal was trying warn me. I look behind me, a girl is there Abigale.  
“I should have told you sooner it’s my fault she hands me something Emily’s diary}I will avenge you Abby I hate that Stacy replaced you I will get rid of that girl it could bring you back.} I look at it in shock a tear rolls down my cheek I collapsed on my knees I know there’s no way out I was trapped no one will hear me scream I Im gonna die down here (beca sees a glimmer from the corner of her eye) huh she walks and picks it up. It’s a key she run to the cellars door hopefully it works she inserts it and turns the key as the door . 

To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> I have a second part if u want it


End file.
